Hey, Odango!
by lady bundtcake
Summary: Hey, Odango! Your Seiya-sama has arrived!


Hey, Odango  
  
May 29, 2004  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's a monologue from Seiya's perspective. Very self-explanatory, I think. :)  
  
=====  
  
Hey, Odango!   
  
Yes, it's me. Nah, don't worry about my busy schedule; I took the day off. Why? So you could have the pleasure of seeing someone as wonderful as me, of course! Oy, hey, now don't you hit my arm like that. You're getting strong, Odango! Maybe you should join the football team with me. Yes, of course I'm serious! You would make a great ball.  
  
Hah, hey Odango, stop that! Now now, your Seiya-sama was only joking. You've got too much hair to make a very good ball. Too much wind resistance.  
  
I don't know what that means, either, it was just something Taiki said.  
  
You look beautiful today, Odango.  
  
What? No, I'm not teasing. I'm very serious. You think your Seiya-sama would joke about that? Oy, I know I tease, but I'm not so cruel.  
  
Truthfully, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you. And I'm not saying this because I've never dealt with beautiful women; I have. At home, I used to see an exceptionally good-looking girl in the mirror every morning. Man, she was a knockout. Hah, so yes, she was me -- but Odango, you know I'm devastatingly attractive, ne?  
  
Hey, Odango --  
  
You're so much more than beautiful. I remember when I met you, in the airport. Just passing you, in a seemingly incongruous encounter, and I was still struck by you. Your hair, your eyes. Only a princess could ever be so lovely. I know, because of the love I feel for Kakyuu. But with you, it's different. I want to protect you, yes. I want to be strong for you, surely.  
  
And I never want to leave you. Ever.   
  
I want to be by your side. To protect you, as a soldier would for a princess. To hold you, as a friend would for another.   
  
To love you, as I already do.  
  
Yaten thinks I'm crazy. Taiki thinks I'm being impractical. Maybe I am a little of both, but for the first time in my life, I feel like I could take on anything, crazy and impractical as I may be. I feel powerful. I feel strong. I feel inspired, and joyful, like I could burst into laughter because I feel so good. I feel scared and awed, because you're so wonderful.   
  
It's true, what they say, that when you're in love you sweat too much and your heart beats too fast. Hah, did you know that on all our dates, I always felt a little scared? Hey, don't look at me like that! No, it's not because you looked scary -- you looked wonderful. But I was scared I wouldn't be cool enough, or that you might not like me.  
  
Like when I tried to pull that bear keychain out of the game machine, my hands were sweating and shaking so much I thought I would fail, in front of you. Hah, yes, I was nervous! Oh, but I know I'm a good actor. Perhaps I can do that after my singing career, ne? I'm sure I would have even more fans. Wouldn't that make Yaten crazy, to see Seiya-sama become such a famous idol that the whole world knows him? I know he pretends not to care, but he'd be annoyed if all the girls in the world loved me more than him.  
  
Hey, Odango --   
  
I don't care if the whole world loves me. I only want you.  
  
I know that it isn't meant to be. I do know you love him so much, as much as I love you. And as long as you are happy, it will make me happy, even though it also makes me just a little sad.   
  
But hey, Odango, if you could just find a little piece of your heart in which to hold your Seiya-sama, you would make him a very happy person. Maybe a private corner where I could live, and no one would really have to know, but you would know. I would be there, to love you when you're alone, to be your friend and your protector when you need it.   
  
Hey, Odango, don't look so sad! Come here, I'll make it better, ne? Hey, let's get some ice cream, Odango. I'll buy. See, it's good that I'm a famous idol with lots of money, because I can feed you a whole grocery store, if you like. You do? Well, it's a good thing you're friends with ME!  
  
Yes, I know I am your favorite Seiya-sama. I'm my favorite Seiya-sama, too. As Taiki would say, we're just stating the obvious. Of course I'm your favorite, it's because I'm so great.  
  
Hey, Odango --  
  
You're my favorite. 


End file.
